Why do I love him?
by insane-dumbass
Summary: Konan pose une question intéressante. Pour lui répondre, Deidara se remémore leur histoire, à lui et Sasori, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la réponse. Sasodei, Yaoi! Encore une histoire traduite en français, originalement écrite par xotakux2002x, en anglais!
1. Prologue et chapitre1

PROLOGUE

Konan arriva dans le salon et y vit un homme blond qui fixait sombrement la fenêtre, soupirant à lui-même. Elle sourit et secoua la tête tout en s'approchant su jeune artiste. "Deidara, il ne revient pas avant demain matin."

Le sculpteur sursauta et se retourna. "J-je sais, un."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fixe la fenêtre comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il arrive à tout moment ?"

"Je n'ai rien d'autre4 à faire, un"

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. "T'es un cas désespéré."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire, un ? !"

Konan roula les yeux. "Franchement Deidara, c'est trop évident ; tu suis chacun de ses mouvements, à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose, tu es sûr d'aller le voir, tu agis bizarrement quand il n'est pas là, et pour couronner le tout, tu l'appelles danna à chaque fois que tu lui parles. Toi, mon cher, t'es en amour par-dessus la tête."

Deidara grogna. "Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?"

"Depuis quelques mois. Et franchement je suis étonnée que les autres ne s'en soient pas encore aperçus."

C'était le tour du blond de rouler les yeux. "Ils sont trop occupés à se fourrer entre eux pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, un."

Konan rit et s'assied sur le divan. "T'as un point. Mais là encore, c'est assez évident. Et pas seulement de ton côté."

"Huh ?" Le blond lui lança un regard confus.

"Ce Sasori est le gars le plus protecteur que je ne connaisse. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être la pauvre personne qui a jamais essayé de te frapper."

Deidara rit. "Ouais, danna est plutôt possessif, un."

Konan sourit à elle-même, elle avait le blond exactement là où elle le voulait. "Hey Deidara?"

"Ouais?"

"Je voudrais te poser une question."

"Vas-y, un."

"Pourquoi aimes-tu Sasori?"

"Hmm?" Le blond était pris par surprise. "Quel genre de question est-ce que c'est, un?"

"Sérieusement, je veux le savoir! Pourquoi aimes-tu Sasori? Dis-moi!" Elle s'avança énergiquement, espérant que le blond lui répondrait. Il n'y avait aucun autre membre de l'Akatsuki dans la base, c'était donc le meilleur moment pour lui dire.

"Um, bien..." Deidara n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça. Pourquoi il aimait autant ce sans coeur? Un flot de souvenirs lui vint à l'esprit.

=

=

=prochain chapitre plus bas!↓

=↓

=↓

=↓

=↓

=↓

=↓

=↓

→=====================CHAPITRE 1=====================←

* Sniff, sniff* Un petit blond était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. C'était supposé être une chambre à coucher. Pour l'enfant, c'était une prison.

Deidara se redressa, se frotta les yeux avec le revers de la main. Il ne pouvait agir ainsi ; il avait tout de même 14 ans, malgré son apparence. Mais travailler dans une garçonnière peut vraiment prendre le dessus après un certain temps.

Il frappa dans le mur, en colère. Il n'aurait pas dû travailler là. Si se n'était pas de son maudit père. Cet enfoiré avait une énorme dette, et il était partit de la ville pour s'en sauver. Sa mère était morte depuis un bon bout de temps et Deidara était le seul à pouvoir leur redonner l'argent. Alors ses redeveurs avaient fait en sorte qu'il leu paie chaque centime.

Ce qui, si les calculs de Deidara étaient exacts, devrait durer 5 ans. S'il avait un visiteur chaque nuit, bien entendu.....

La porte s'ouvrit, et Deidara sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. "Non, calme-toi... rappelle-toi de sourire, ils te donnent du pourboire parfois, si tu le fais..."

"Deidara."

Le blond sursauta. Personne ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole par son prénom depuis qu'il était arrivé, et il ne l'avait jamais donné à ses *clients*. Donc comment cette personne pouvait bien connaître son nom ? Il se retourna lentement.

Et arriva face à face avec les plus beaux yeux qu'il ne lui avait été donné de voir.

L'homme le fixait. "Alors ?" Demanda-t-il, d'un ton ennuyé.

L'esprit de Deidara se mit à fonctionner. "Es-tu Deidara ?" Oh ! L'homme avait nommé son nom en question, pas en affirmation. "Oui, un."

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. "Tend ta main" Deidara fit comme il lui dit, et l'homme lui tint fermement le poignet. Il place son index sur la paume de sa main, et y dessina des cercles. Le blond gigota lorsqu'il sentit que sa bouche sortait involontairement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Sasori, mais celui-ci refusait de le laisser partir. Deidara était effrayé, à présent ; il s'efforçait d'éviter de montrer ses *main-bouches* aux clients. Un homme qui n'avait pas apprécié l'expérience était la raison pour laquelle il était maintenant aveugle d'un œil, après tout.

Le rouquin semblait impressionné, et hoche simplement la tête. "Les main-bouches. Ouais, c'est vraiment lui." Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à l'enfant terrorisé. L'homme lâcha sa prise et marcha vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Il se retourna ensuite vers le garçon. "Ok Deidara, je vais te faire une offre. Viens avec moi et deviens un criminel, ou reste ici, à passer le reste de ta vie en tant que pute. C'est ton choix." Il croisa les bras, attendant la réponse du petit.

"Je veux venir avec vous, un." Répondit-il immédiatement.

Le sourire de Sasori s'agrandit. "C'est ce que je pensais." Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, s'agenouillant. "Grimpe."

«Huh ? »

Le rouquin grogna, visiblement embêté. "Tu ne seras pas capable de courir assez vite, gamin, donc je vais te transporter. Maintenant grimpe avant que je ne change d'idée et que je te laisse ici." Deidara obéit rapidement. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, exactement ?" Ils étaient au 3e étage, après tout.

Le blonde aurait juré avoir vu le rouquin sourire. "Ça. Ne fait pas un son." Avant même que Deidara ne puisse répondre, l'homme grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta.

Les yeux de Deidara doublèrent de volume lorsque je rouquin se mit à courir, sautant de toits en toits. Deidara sourit à ce sentiment exaltant, se souvenant, bien sûr, de rester silencieux. Bientôt, ils étaient hors du village. Sasori continua à courir sur la route, encore pendant quelques kilomètres, avant de ralentir finalement, entrant dans un bois. "Je dois aller chercher quelque chose." Dit-il, au petit confus. Deidara réalisa qu'il aurait pu marcher dès l'hors et suivre l'homme, mais il se retint de le dire. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, sans coups, blessure ou rapports sexuels forcés.

Sasori marcha encore un petit bout de temps, avant qu'il n'arrête et ne laisse descendre le blond de sur lui. "Reste là." Deidara dit ce qu'il lui dit, laissant le rouquin s'éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme entendit une espèce de bruit de frottement, puis vit quelque chose l'approcher assez rapidement. Effrayé, il essaya de se retourner pour courir le plus vite possible, mais quelque chose figea son corps sur place. "Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas bouger, morveux ?"

Deidara regarda l'étrange corps horizontal. "C'est vous, un ?"

Il entendit un soupire à l'intérieur du cocon. "Oui c'est moi. Et ne m'appelle pas par «vous», gamin. C'est Sasori. Comprit ?"

"Oui, un,"

"Oh, j'ai presque oublié. Tiens." Deidara attrapa le sac que Sasori lui lança. Il haussa un sourcil, mais comme l'homme ne dit rien de plus, il décida de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Il y avait de la glaise dans le sac. De la vrai et naturelle glaise ! "Pein m'a demandé de te donner ça. Il a aussi dit que tu saurais quoi en faire." Lui expliqua le rouquin.

Deidara plongea sa main dans le sac, pleurant presque à la sensation de la terre entre ses doigts. Ses main-bouches commencèrent rapidement à mâcher la glaiser, la fusionnant avec le chakra. Il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis qu'il avait été envoyé dans la garçonnière, de peur de tout faire sauter, lui y compris. (Ce qui serait sans doute arrivé)

"Nous avons perdu assez de temps ici. Allons-y." Deidara acquiesça et suivit le rouquin, "Où allons-nous, un. ?"

"À ta nouvelle maison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara ne pu s'empêcher de tout regarder lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la base. L'endroit était énorme, bâtit dans un côté d'une montagne. Il se rapprocha de Sasori, apeuré. "Calme-toi, gamin. Ceci est la base de l'Akatsuki, donc tu dois t'y habituer." Deidara acquiesça de nouveau et s'éloigna un peu de lui, relatant quand même à moins de 5 pieds du rouquin.

Les deux arrièrent dans ce qui semblait être un gigantesque salon, arrêtant au centre. Peu de temps après, un homme d'air autoritaire arriva et les rejoint. "Je vois que tu l'as trouvé, Sasori."

Le rouquin acquiesça. "Oui. Ce n'était pas si difficile ; tes informations étaient exactes, Pein."

Le chef de l'Akatsuki se tourna vers Deidara. "Quelles sont tes compétences, exactement ?"

Deidara sourit lorsqu'une de ses main-bouches écrasa la glaise dans sa paume. Il forma rapidement un oiseau. "Ça." Il lança la sculpture dans les airs, le faisant voler de plusieurs pieds avant de le faire exploser.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sasori et Pein regardèrent le spectacle calmement. "C'est donc vrai." Pein baissa les yeux sur Deidara. "Félicitation, petit. T'es dans l'Akatsuki, à présent. À partir de maintenant, ton partenaire sera Sasori." Il lui lança un manteau à l'effigie du gang et sortit de la pièce.  
Sasori se retourna pour quitter mais dans une autre direction. "Notre chambre est par-là, gamin." Deidara suivit silencieusement dans le couloir, puis dans une chambre.

Ils entrèrent et Sasori ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de sortir de dans Hiruko. "Um, Sasori..."

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un lit, un ?"

"Parce que notre trésorier est un enfoiré avare qui a décidé que ce serait plus économique un seul lit queen par chambre plutôt que deux lits normaux... Ça avait rapport avec les factures de lavage, si je me souviens bien, Je dors du côté droit, comprit ?"

"Oui, Sasori danna, un."


	2. Chapitre 2

Deidara et Sasori marchaient le long d'une route vers le pays de la vers le pays de la vague. Le blond était tellement excité d'avoir une première mission qu'il n'avait pas été capable de manger au déjeuner, avant de partir.

Ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Deidara tenait son estomac de ses deux mains. Le petit mourait de faim, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à son partenaire. Il n'était pas trop certain de la réaction du maitre des pantins; il avait peur de se faire gifler ou quelque chose du genre. Et de toutes façons, il n'avait pas si faim que ça; il était habitué à pire dans la garçonnière... Il serait certainement capable de rester tranquille et de se retenir jusqu'au so-

Son estomac grogna soudainement, gâchant son plan.

Sasori se retourna pour dévisager son jeune partenaire "Était-ce ton estomac, le p'tit?"

Le sculpteur commença à paniquer. "Umm, et bien... c'est juste que....." un autre grognement coupa Deidara, le faisant rougir et baisser la tête. Le rouquin soupira et se retourna, continuant à marcher. "Nous arrêterons au prochain village. Tu mangeras et nous retournerons sur la route. Je ne veux aucun argument ou commentaire, petit."

"Oui, Sasori danna, un."

Loyal à ses dires, Ils arrêtèrent à un salon de thé, et Deidara commanda des sandwiches, qu'il manges plutôt rapidement puisqu'il savait que Sasori détestait attendre. (Le maitre marionnettiste était sortit d'Hiruko et était assis à côté du jeune garçons, lui lançant des regards meurtriers). "Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, jeune homme?"

"J'étais juste nerveux, un... " Répondit calmement Deidara, regardant ailleurs. Une main lui attrapa le menton , lui levant la tête et le forçant à regarder Sasori.

"Contact oculaire quand tu parles, gamin."

"Oui, Sasori danna, un." répondit-il. Le rouquin le lâcha et le sculpteur se retourna pour finir ses sandwiches. "Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu as un élastique à cheveux." Huh? mais d'où est-ce que ça sort? "Tes cheveux sont tout mêlés et ils couvrent tes yeux. Tu ne seras jamais capable de voir quoi que ce soit en pleine bataille, gamin." expliqua Sasori, avançant sa main, une fois de plus.

Deidara comprit que son «maitre» allait dégager ses mèches de son visage et exposer son œil endommagé. Il recula violemment, juste hors de la portée de Sasori. "C-C'est correct..." chuchota-t-il, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Le réalisant, il regarda Sasori."Ça ira, danna, un."

Sasori haussa un sourcil mais laissa tomber et se leva pour aller payer. "Arrête de m'appeler danna." marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant. Deidara soupira. Il était sauf, mais pas pour longtemps. Il ne pouvait risquer que Sasori voit l'œil qu'il cachait sous ses cheveux. Après tout, l'Akatsuki ne pouvait s'encombrer d'un bombardier à moitié aveugle, il en était certain. Il se leva à son tour et suivit Sasori, sachant pertinemment qu'ils marcheraient plus vite pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Deidara respirait difficilement, sa glaise était presque toute utilisée. La sécurité était un peu plus pointilleuse qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé, et il il avait bien moins d'expérience de combat que ses attaquants. Heureusement, Sasori s'était occupé de la plupart d'entre eux, et Deidara avait été capable d'attraper quelques gardes, les faisant exploser. Le blond regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien d'autre de des corps morts, à l'exception de son partenaire.

"Danna, je crois que nous les avons tous eus, un!" cria joyeusement Deidara, courant vers Sasori.

"DEIDARA!" Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un couteau collé sur sa gorge. "Toi mon esti je vais te-" L'homme ne pu finir sa phrase, parce que l'instant plus tard le cable d'estomac de Sasori lui transperçait le coeur. Le jeune sculpteur sentit le sang de son assaillant couler sur son bras avant que le corps de l'homme ne tombe, raide mort, au sol. "Merci dan-"

WHAM

"NON MAIS T'ES STUPIDE OU QUOI?" Deidara fixait le sol, frottant l'endroit où Sasori l'avait frappé. Ça allait laisser une marque, il en était sûr. "Je t'ai spécifié d'attacher ces maudits cheveux avant la mission! Mais à quoi pensais-tu?" Les yeux de Deidara restèrent collés au sol, et le jeune de 14 ans n'osait dire mot.

"C'est juste..." Il ne pouvait finir; il souhaitait que l'homme l'ait tué, plus tôt.

"C'est quoi? Répond à ma question, gamin." Sasori avança d'un pas et Deidara recula d'un pas, inconsciemment. "C'est rien, Sasori danna, un!" Le rouquin s'avança encore d'un pas et Deidara recula encore. "Ne vous approchez pas, un!"

Le maitre sourit de satisfaction. "Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour donner des ordres, gamin." Il leva la main et Deidara réalisa trop tard ce qu'il allait faire. Avant même qu'il eu la chance de réagir, des fils de chakra contrôlaient son corps. "Dernière chance, gamin. Dis moi simplement pourquoi tu ne t'es pas attaché les cheveux." Deidara secouait la tête; il n,était pas capable de le dire, et son esprit était incapable d'inventer une excuse valide.

Sasori poussa un soupir de frustration et força Deidara à marcher vers lui, le blond se débattant à chaque pouce du trajet. "Mais qu'est-ce qui est si terrible pour que tu ne sois même pas capable de me le dire?" Il releva la tête du jeune homme de force, faisant tomber quelques cheveux, dégageant partiellement son œil. "Hmm?" insistait-il. Il dégagea le reste de ses cheveux du visage, révélant le dommage. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, surpris, tandis que le sculpteur fuyait son regard. "Ça?" Deidara acquiesça, levant finalement le regard sur Sasori, analysant sa réaction. Il n'avait l'air ni choqué, ni dégouté; ce qui jouait plutôt en sa faveur. "Pein n'a rien dit à ce propos, donc il ne doit pas être au courant..." Le maitre de pantins murmurait, plus pour lui que pour Deidara. Finalement il relâcha les ficelles de chakra qui retenaient le jeunot et se retourna. "Nous retournons à la base, à présent. Je présume que personne d'autre n'est au courant?" Deidara acquiesça encore une fois. " n'en changeons donc rien."

Une fois arrivée et seuls dans leur chambre, Sasori alla directement fouiller dans son placard, cherchant quelque chose. "Couches-toi." ordonna-t-il. Deidara n'osa pas désobéir. Un moment plus tard, le rouquin revint du placard et s'approcha du lit, transportant un étrange objet métallique. " J'allais l'utiliser sur un de mes pantins, mais je crois que tu en auras plus besoin que lui." Il tassa délicatement les mèches de Deidara, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de l'œil gravement endommagé. "Comment ça c'est passé exactement?"

Deidara fuyait du regard; il semblait le faire fréquemment. "Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime les bouches que je possède en extra..." murmura-t-il. Sasori ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin et retourna son attention au travail qu'il effectuait. Deidara sentit une petite pression, une sensation de piqure et... "Voilà." Deidara s'assied et regarda autour de lui, surpris de constater qu'il pouvait voir de ses deux yeux. "Danna, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, un?" demanda-t-il, fasciné.

"J'ai rattaché un appareil multiple-fonctions sur ton œil. C'est détachable, mais tu seras complètement aveugle sans ça." Le blond sourit et lui sauta dessus. "Oh, merci Sasori danna, un!"

Le maitre sourit aussi. "Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait par bon cœur, gamin." Il attrapa le poignet de Deidara et le tira vers la porte. "Aller, viens. On va dehors."

Ils marchèrent d'une très courte distance de la base avant d'arrêter dans les bois. " Assis." Deidara fit comme il était demandé. Sasori sourit et sortit un couteau. "Danna, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, un?" demanda le jeune sculpteur, d'un ton des plus nerveux.

Le sourire de Sasori s'agrandit. "Je vais te faire une coupe, ce qui est plus que nécessaire. Je suis fatigué d'entendre des gens autour que j'ai *une très jolie fille* à chaque fois que nous allons en quelque part." Il s'agenouilla derrière Deidara. "Maintenant reste immobile."

Deidara secoua énergiquement la tête. "Non! J'aime mes cheveux longs, un!"

Sasori posa une main sur l'épaule de Deidara pour l'immobiliser. "Très bien, je vais les laisser longs! Mais tu dois quand même perdre quelques pouces, gamin." Deidara finit par accepter et ce plaça adéquatement, se demandant quelle longueur allait être coupée. Sasori s'empara doucement d'une mèche de cheveux et pressa son couteau contre cette-ci, coupant plus de six pouces. Puis il se retira, laissant Deidara sentir sa perte de cheveux.

Deidara chercha des doigts et trouva finalement que ses cheveux étaient rendus juste en bas de sa clavicule. Jugeant que c'était une longueur acceptable, il laissa tomber ses bras, laissa à Sasori la permission de continuer de couper.

Le rouquin finit quelques minutes plus tard. Il alla alors se placer devant le blond et coupa une mèche de cheveux un peu plus court que derrière. "Je te laisse quelques mèches pour cacher ton appareil" dit-il lorsque Deidara ouvrait la bouche pour protester. "Parce que je crois que tu es encore un peu consciencieux à ce propos." Deidara acquiesça, et Sasori examina son travail, fronçant les sourcils. "Attend une seconde." Il retourna derrière Deidara.

Le sculpteur sentit plusieurs sections de ses cheveux relever et les doigts de Sasori les attacher. Une fois que ce fut terminé, une queue de cheval trônait sur le dessus de la tête de Deidara. "Et voilà. Tu peux l'enlever si tu n'aime pas ça, mais personnellement, j'aime bien." Il se releva. "Aller, on y retourne."

Deidara se releva à son tour, sachant très bien qu'il allait garder cette queue de cheval, même s'il ne l'aimait pas.


	3. Chapitre 3

"Aller, danna, venez, un!"

"Gamin, ça ne te tuera pas de ralentir un peu." Sasori soupira, sachant pertinemment que le jeune exité ne l'écoutait pas. Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans que Deidara les avait rejoints, et ils passaient enfin à une mission d'assassinat. Sasori devait l'admettre, même s'il était dans une légère meilleure humeur, il commençait sérieusement à être malade des missions de reconnaissance. Quoi que Deidara avait besoin de ces expériences avant d'être envoyé e quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter à propos de cette expérience à venir; l'assassinat.

Le blond sourit et forma un oiseau de glaise, le lançant doucement dans l'air et le laissa voler gracieusement duant quelques pieds, avant d'exploser.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à gaspiller ton temps sur ces déchets, gamin?"

Deidara se retourna, outré. "Ce ne sont pas des déchets, c'est de l'art, un!"

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel. Et ça recommençait. "Gamin, si c'était de l'art, ce serait éternet. Et ces explosions ne sont que de courte durée.

"C'Est ce qui fait d'elles l'art, danna!"

"Et pourquoi insistes-tu tant à m'appeler danna?

Deidara pausa puis lui sourit à pleines dents. "Beeen parce que t'es mon danna, un!"

"Quel genre d'explication est-ce?"

"Le genre que tu auras de ma part, danna, un!" Deidara rit farouchement et partit à la course. Sasori résista à l'envie de sourire. Le blond avait énormémet changé depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. À présent il souriait et regardait les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait. Il était passionné de son art et sa vie, sans oublier beaucoup plus à l"aise.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Si seulement il pouvait freiner ses ardeurs à propos de ces maudites explosions. "Garde te glaise pour notre mission, gamin."

"Oui, Sasori danna, un."

"Merde, ceux-là ne nous lâcheront pas, un!" Sasori aurait voulu répondre mais il était trop occupé à déchirer ses adversaires en lambeaux. Deidara avait raison; ces combattants étaient infatigables. Le blond avait déjà épuisé son stock de glaise et était donc forcé de combattre aux poings, et Hiruko était gravemet endommagé. Sasori était content d'avoir pu exterminer la plus grande partie de leurs ennemis, plus tôt, courtoisir d'un art d'un certain blond.

CRACK

Sasori tressaillit à l'impac. Hiruko allait avoir besoine de beaucoup plus de réparations que tous ses pantins réunis.

Le blond s'occupait de soncôté, mais le rouquin n'était pas certain du temps que ça durerait, étant donné que le le jeune artiste utilisait en majorité des tactiques de défence et d'évasion. Il se dit alors que Deidara était effrayé de se battre près de ses ennemis; les attaue à distance étant sa spécialité, après tout. Sasori était celui qui se charchait des ennemis en corps-à-corps.

Ce qui expliquait alors pourquoi Deidara combattait aussi près de lui. Sérieusement, si Sasori sortait samain d'hiruko, il pourrait fecilement agripper le manteau du blond.

Mais encore, le jeune se battait plutôt pas mal. Les ennemis étaient de moins en moins nombreux, donnant un combat de 10 contre 2. l'attaque suivant du rouquin baissa encore plus le nombre d'ennemis à 5 contre 2. Deidara se rapprocha encore du maitre des pantins. "Danna, donne moi le bras droit de Hiruko, un." chuchota-t-il.

"Quoi? Pourquoi??"

"Vite, un!" Sasori haussa un sourcil mais fit ce qu'il lui dit, détachant le bras et le donnant à Deidara. À sa surprise, Deidara en détacha la main et sortit une poignée de glaise qu'il forma aussitôt en deux petits oiseaux. Il sourit et lança ses créations à ses attaquant, les faisant exploser avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les éviter. "Adieu, un!" cria Deidara, riant.

Les yeux de Sasori faillirent sortir de leurs orbitres. "Tu as mis de ta glaise dans mon pantin?!" hurla-t-il.

"Um.. eh bien..."

"Et c'était déjà fusioné avec du chakra! J'aurais pu exploser aussi si Hiruko avait surchauffé, stupide gamin!!!"

"Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, donc il 'y a pas eu de mal, un!"

"Non mais c'était pas loin, espèce de p'tit-"

Comme les artistes argumentaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'un des ninjas "morts" se levait déjà sur ses genoux, cherchant son arme dans sa poche.

"Enfoirés...." marmona-t-il avant de leur lancer deux couteaux.

"Danna, je j'essaie de te dire que c'était une mesure de précaution, un!"

'"Précaution mon-" les couteaux planèrent dans les airs avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol, à leurs pieds.

KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Deidara avait été capable de sauter hors de danger, mais Hiruko n'était plus maneuvrable.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Les yeux de Dei s'agrandiret en horreur lorsque le pantin fut projeté en l'air, avant d'aterrir avec un craquement sinistre. Il se retourna vers l'enemis "VA CHIER!" Dans sa rage, il couru vers l'étranger pour lui fendre le crâne. "Danna, un!" il retourna au près du pantin, retournant rapidement la carcasse d'Hiruko de l'autre côté, espérant Sasori sauf. "Sasori Danna dis moi quelque chose!!"

"Arrête de gueuler, gamin. C'est fatiguant à la fin."

"Danna!!" cria Deidara, de joie cette fois.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'appelle, en effet. " Le maitre marionettiste grogna, sortant de son pantin endommagé. "Regarde-moi ça, je vais devoir travailler dessus durant des semaies et des semaines!" Il bougea pour se relever-

CRACK

Et retomba aussitôt. Il examina son corps. Apparemment, Hiruko 'avait pas été capable d'absorber entièrement l'explosion, parce que sa jambe gauche était brisée. Il roula les yeux. Allons donc... "Sasori Danna?" Il leva les yeux sur Deidara, qui le questionnait intesémet su regard. Ah oui, c'est vrai... le blond n,était pas ecore au courant.... "Je suis un pantin, gamin. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte?"

Deidara secoua la tête négativement, s'agenouillant. "Que voulez-vous dire? Qu'y a-t-il. un?"

"Ça." Sasori leva sa jambe, méchament endommagée, montrant que plusieurs parties s'en détachaient et tombaient au sol. Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent à cette vision; c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasori d'aussi près. Le jeune garçon n'avait probablement pas allumé que le maitre des pantins en était un lui-même. *Et voilà!* pensa Sasori. * Le choc, suivi par l'horreur,puis le rejet, alors...*

"Sasori-danna, ça a l'air vraiement mal en point, un! Pouvez-vous la réparer, ou devrez-vous la remplacer par une nouvelle, un?! Attendez, pouvez-vous remplacer vos propres parties ou devrons-nous, um-" Deidara commença à regarder frénétiquemet aux alentours, cherchant des yeux des morceaux de pantins. "Je vais aller chercher des morceaux, mais je ne suis pas certain que tout sera encore utilisable, un. Peut-être devrons-nous-"

"Deidara."

"Oui, danna?" Le rouquin avait un regard étonné, contrairement à son habitude neutre. "Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois un pantin?"

"Devrais-je, un?" Le rouquin n'était pas trop certain de la réponse qu'il devait émettre à cette question. Jamais personne au paravant n'avait été aussi calme, acceptant le fait qu'il était un pantin. Il sourit finalement et laissa échaper un petit rire moqueur. "Quoi, un?"

"Soit tu es vraiment tolérant, soit t'es le plus stupide blond que je connaisse."

Deidara se mit à bouder et frappa Sasori derrière la tête, tressaillant au bruit d'un nouveau craquement. "Danna, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, un?"

Sasori sourit mystérieusement. "Hé bien, ma jambe est pas mal cassée. La meilleure chose à faire serait de retourner à la base pour que je puisse me réparer moi-même. Je peux mettre Hiruko dans un parchemin de voyage, mais je crois...."

"Oui?"

"Que tu devras me porter pour rentrer."

Deidara le fixa, puis sourit. "Biensûr, danna!"

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça." Marmona Sasori tandis que Deidara le soulevait.

"Jamais, un!" déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Sasori ne pu résister à rouler les yeux une fois de plus. "Gamin."

"Danna."

"La ferme"

"Un."


	4. Chapitre 4

"Est-ce que tu m'écoute au moins, gamin?"

"Mais oui, alors arrête donc de me le demander Sasori no danna, un!"

Les artistes voyageaient vers un petit village, préparés assassassiner¹ un chef de gang qui avait fait l'erreur de frapper konan lors de sa dernière mission.

Sasori n'était pas trop inquiet à propos de la mission elle-même. Deidara était dans l'akatsuki depuis maintenant quatre ans et avait prouvé à tous qu'il était un excellent tueur. Il n'était pas mauvais aux combats rapproché, mais les combats à distance restaient sa spécialité. Pour tout dire, le sculpteur s'était bêtit une réputation et était devenu un criminel de rang S, et était un excellent partenaire de combat.

...Du moins, lorsqu'il portait assez attention à ce qu'il faisait pour savoir qui ou quoi faire exploser et lorsqu'il écoutait les instructions...

BOOOOOOOOM

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, Deidara disait toujours qu'il écoutait. Et il finissait toujours par demander ce qu'ils devaient faire approximativement cinq minutes avant la mission. Ce blond était complètement sans expoir, selon Sasori.

Arrivés dans le village, ils trouvèrent un hôtel. Les artistes grognèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul lit dans la chambre. * Maudit soit ce blond d'avoir une apparence aussi féminine!* Mais puisqu'ils n'y pouvaient rien, ils décidèrent de laisser tomber et commencèrent à défaire leurs bagages.

"Danna, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire déjà, un?"

Bingo

"Tu le saurais si tu avais écouté plus tôt, gamin."

Deidara ricana:" Désolé, c'est juste que le paysage était plus intéressant, un."

"Et qu'est-ce qui ce passerait si je décidais de ne rien te dire, hmmm?"

"Tu serais dans la merde, parce que tu as besoin de moi pour cette mission, un."

*Merde, le p'tit à raison.*

"Bon, ok mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça. Tu devras écouter la prochaine fois, comprit?" Lui dit Sasori pour la centième fois, au moins.

"Oui, Sasori-danna."

Le blond avait arrêté de le vouvoyer, mais il persistait à l'appeler son "danna". Ce dernier s'y était habitué et le laissait faire.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu peux être stupide!"

"Jai dit que j'étais désolé,un..."

Le duo était de retour à leur chambre, et Sasori était d'humeur massacrante. Deidara avait laissé le combat glisser hors de son contrôle et avait lancé une bomba. Le vrai problème n'était pas que ça... En fait, en lançant sa bombe, la majorité des pantins de Sasori avait été touchée pas l'explosion....

"Deux de mes pantins complètement détruis et une demi-douzaine auront besoin de grosses et sérieuses réparations! C'est déjà énervant que tu persiste à jouer avec ce genre de déchet inutile tu dois aussi détruire mon art!"

"Ce n'est ni un déchet, nu inutile, c'est l'art, un!"

"oooh garde ta salive, je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter avec un gamin immature." grogna Sasori, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Tu ne peux pas te moquer de mon art et t'en sortir repentant, un!" Deidara était relativement calme la plus part du temps, mais rire de son art, c'était dépasser les bornes.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je me fous complètement de ton opinion ou encore de ton "art" en ce moment, étant donné que tu détruis le mien!"

Deidara savait fort bien qu'il aurait dû en arrêter là, mais il était trop orgueilleux pour laisser tomber. "Je m'en fou, un! T'as pas le droit de me traiter comme un foutu chien, Sasori danna, un!"

Le maitre des pantins dévisagea son partenaire. "Ferme la, merde! Je ne veux plus rien entendre un seul mot de ta bouche! Pourquoi t'irais pas dehors pour remplir ta petite tête vide?!"

Deidara serra les poings et se retourna vers la porte. "TRÈS BIEN, UN! ET JE NE REVIENS PAS AVANT DEMAIN, UN!" sur ce, le sculpteur tempêta hors de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sasori leva les yeux au ciel et commença ses réparations.

Deidara soupira de rage et marcha rapidement dans les rues, ne sachant pas trop où il allait. De toutes façons il s'en foutait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa rage, ou juste parce qu'il était trop inconscient du danger qui l'entourait, mais il ne remarqua pas les hommes qui le suivaient, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne lui adresse la parole. "Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien! Ne serait-ce pas notre petit dei-chan?" Dei figea. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il se retourna et vit qu'environ six ninjas l'entouraient, arborant tous un bandeau du village de la rocha. "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, un?"

Un grand homme, probablement le chef de la bande, s'avança. "Franchement, Deidara. Pensais-tu vraiment qu'ils te laisseraient partir aussi facilement, avec une dette aussi grosse?! Ce n'était pas intelligent de te part." L'homme ricana et commença à s'approcher du jeune blond, nonchalamment.

Deidara fronça les sourcils: encore des ennuis! Décidément, cette jour.e allait de mieux en mieux... "Regarde moi bien, hostie de trou de cul, je suis de mauvaise humeur, et c'est mon père qui vous doit de l'argent, pas moi! Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas l'emmerder en personne, un?"

L'homme ricana de plus belle. "Désolé de péter ta bulle ainsi, mon garçon, mais nous l'avons déjà fait. Ce bâtard est mort il y a un an, Ivre mort.

Deidara eut un sourire en coin, "Onnn, comme c'est tragique." dit-il. "Vous lui enverrez mes vœux en enfer, un!" Sur ce, Deidara leur lança un morceau de glaise qui n'avait pas encore été modelée, espérant que ça les touche, le restant étant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, avec son Danna...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Sasori réparait toujours ses pantins, rongé par un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. "Maudit Gamin... Il était mieux d'être sérieux lorsqu'il disait qu'il passait la nuit dehors, sinon je vais probablement lui rodre don prtit cou fragile." siffla-t-il entre les dents.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Malheureusement pour Deidara, sa bomba avait à peine touché ses poursuivants. Ils étaient rapides et n'hésitaient pas à employer la manière forte pour le plaquer par terre.

"AAAH!" cria Deidara. Il gémit lorsqu'un couteau lui perça la peau. Merde, il n'arrivait pas à semer ces bâtards, peu importe ce qu'il faisait!

"Arrête de résister, et on sera peut-être ,oins bruteaux avec toi!" lui lança le chef du groupa, profitant visiblement de sa position dans la chasse à l'homme.

"Pas question, u!" Cria Deidara, renvoyant le couteau qui l'avait blessé à son assaillant.

"Prépare tes funérailles, petit." Un de hommes lui lança un autre couteau que Dei évita sans trop de problème... Mais il réalisa trop tard ce qui y était attaché et..

KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

uh-oooh

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Sasori entendait depuis peu des explosions. "Pfff, maudit gamin, il ne peut s'empêcher de..." Un vif regard sur le lit ébranla ses soupçons. Le sac de glaise de son partenaire y trônait toujours... ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui... Un cri lui vint aux oreilles... la voix lui était familière...

"MERDE!!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Le pauvre sculpteur sut qu'il avait été touché avant même de le sentir, et il retombait aussitôt. S"'il n'avait pas été das autant de souffrance, il aurait presque trouvé cette situation plutôt ironique.

Son corps frappa durement le sol; le vent de l'explosion l'avait complètement épuisé, mais sa chute n'avait pas été assez violente pour lui briser quoi que ce soit. Il prédit qu'il allait avoir plusieurs marques de cette bbataille le lendemain...

S'il vivait jusque là...

Les hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, le chef riait victorieusement à le vue du blond anéantit. "Je crois que tu as eu ton compte, pour l'instant; t'es plutôt pas mal, le jeune."

"Je dirais même pas mal du tout!" cria un autre homme.

Deidara roula les yeux mentalement. *Super!* pensait-il.* Je me suis fait attrapé par une bande de pervers!*

"Hé boss? on ramène cette petite bitch au manoir Iwa, non?"

"Ouais."

"Eh bien, je crois qu'il doit être pas mal rouillé, après tout ce temps, non?"

Le pouls de Dei accélérait dangereusement. *QUOI?!*

"Je crois bien que tu ais raison, que pensez-vous de régler ce problème?"

Les autres ninjas sourirent malicieusement. "J'aime cette idée."

Ok, Deidara en avait largement assez entendu. Il se força à se lever, aussi pénible que ce soit, mais le cher du groupe le bloqua à la vitesse de l'éclair, le plaquant à nouveau par terre. "Où crois-tu aller comme ça?" Deidara était bien trop effrayé pour répondre. L'homme ricaa et lui enleva son chandail, l'utilisant pour attacher les mains de l'artiste dans son dos.

"S-STOP, UN! ARRÊTEZ!!"

Deidara s'était soudainement mis à le vouvoyer, oubliant qui il était, oubliant l'Akatsuki, malgré les 4 anées à ses services. Il s'abandonnait à ses peurs, son passé refaisant surface.

attention Yaoi commence

Le ninja du pays des roches lui rit à la figure. "Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres, morveux." Deidara sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux lorsqu'on lui enleva son pantalon, mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Sans plus dire mot, son bourreau le pénétra violemment, le faisant hurler d'intense douleur.

"Merde, il est super serré!" Il commença son mouvement de vas-et-viens, faisant crier Dei de plus belles. "Que quelqu'un le fasse taire!" Deidara perçu quelques mouvement ici et là, avant que quelqu'un ne lui enfonce un morceau de tissus dans la bouche, passant près de l'étouffer. À partir de ce moment là, tout devint flou.

"Deidara n'était plus qu'à moitié conscient de la présence de l'autre ninja. Bien entendu, son corps réagissait, il bougeait et réagissait aux douleurs et à chaque coup donné, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le sentir. Les hommes bougeaient, mais il ne pouvait plus clairement les distinguer les un les autres. Un autre ninja le pénétra à son tour, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir crié ou non. *Sentir, mais être déconnecté... ce doit être environ ce que Danna sent...* D'aitres mouvements avaient lieu derrière lui. Deidara ne savait ni depuis combien de temps la torture durait, ni combien de temps ça durerait encore...

"Aussi bien s'y faire tout de suite... Je serai incapable de m'enfuir ou de me battre lorsqu'ils auront finit... Sasori restera sûrement pris pour attendre plusieurs heures avant de se rendre compte que je ne reviendrai pas... Désolé Danna, de te faire attendre pour rien....* Encore plus de mouvements, encore plus de douleur l'atteignirent, mais tout cela dépassait le jeune artiste.

Soudainement, il vit un flash rouge et entendit crier. Un autre flash rouge apparut et Deidara bougrait... * Mais que ce passe-t-il, encore?* Il essayait de focaliser sur quelque chose, mais il ne pu voir que le rouge du sang. *Huh? Pourquoi est-ce que je vois rouge?!* Tout mouvement prit fin et un visage familier se tourna vers lui.

Sasori

Le rouquin lui sortit le chiffon de la bouche et commença à l'engueuler, l'air affolé. Deidara ne pouvait entendre le moindre mot; seule la bouche de son partenaire s'ouvrait et se refermait, formant des mots insonores... *Il a l'air vraiment furieux... Je suis tellement désolé, danna!* Le monde autour de lui disparaissait peu à peu. "P-pardon Danna, un."

Tout devint noir.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Deidara se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôtel. Pendant un instant, il resta couché, les yeux toujours fermés. il souhaitait pouvoir oublier tout ce qui c'était passé; ça lui avait rappelé trop de mauvais souvenirs pour être capable de les compter. Comme il réfléchissait, il commença à prendre conscience des choses autour de lui, dont une douce mélodie. "Hmm?" Il se concentra et se rendit compte que quelqu'un fredonnait. Curieux, il essaya de s'asseoir.

Cette brillante idée prit fin avec un élan de douleur et le cri qui venait avec.

Presque immédiatement, la mélodie s'arrêta et quelqu'un vint à lui. "Il était temps que tu te réveilles."

"Danna, je.."

"La ferme. C'était tout simplement pathétique, Deidara."

"Huh?" Le blond se rassied, le choc lui faisant oublier partiellement son mal.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu! C'est juste pitoyable qu'ils aient été capables de t'avoir sous leur pouvoir aussi facilement! T'es un nukenin de classe S, et la moitié de ces ninjas n'étaient même pas encore jounins! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, merde, Deidara!"

"J...Je n'avais pas ma glaise, un...." Même pour Deidara, cette excuse était lamentable, pitoyable.

Sasori lui lança un regard méprisant. "Tu n'avais pas ta glaise. Bien sûr! C'est déjà énervant que tu appelles cette merde l'"art", tu ne peux même pas te battre sans elle! Tu es un idiot, tu aurais dû penser à l'apporter avant de partir, mais ce genre de planification dépasse tes capacités cérébrales, n'est-ce pas?"

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de Deidara. Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel, un?!"

"Pour être certain que ru n'oublieras pas ce qui c'est passé! Si ce n'était pas de moi, tu serais déjà à mi-chemin vers Iwa!" Sasori se retourna et marcha vers la porte. "Je sors. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu resteras ici, gamin." Le rouquin claqua la porte derrière lui.

Deidara ne pu bouger pendant un moment tant il était choqué. Il restait là, simplement assis sur l'unique lit de la chambre, ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Il serra fortement ses poings et frappa le matelas, frustré et impuissant. *mais quel est son foutu problème?!* Deidara se débarrassa de ses couvertures et sauta hors du lit, pleurant et cherchant appuis sur le mur le plus près pour calmer son soudain élan de douleur aiguë. "Merde, stupide corps, un!"

Il attrapa sa glaise e passant et sortit de l'hôtel. "Je vais ce connard et le dévisager, un!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Deidara avait cherché à peu près partout dans ce village, mais il ne trouvait aucune trace du maitre des pantins. Comment ce faisait-il que ce soit aussi difficile de trouver un pantin vivant dans un village aussi petit??

Il était près de la frontière du dit village, sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement à faire glacer le sang. Curieux, il prit son courage à deux mains et couru comme il put, en direction du bruit.

Le cri le menait hors du village, creu dans la forêt. Les plaintes se faisaient moins fortes, mais plus fréquentes. Deidara était de plus en plus près de son but, et finit par distinguer un visage, dans la noirceur. Il se réfugia aussitôt derrière un arbre et cache son chakra, avant de s'approcher un peu plus pour s'arrêter derrière un buisson, où il resta caché. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Les pièces de ses assaillants de plus tôt gisaient sur le sol. "Pièces" était le mot le plus juste pour décrire l'état des ex-hommes, baignant dans leur propre sang. Une autre lamentation fit tourner son attention sur la source de tout ce tohu-bohu.

Sasori tenait le chef de le bande de ninja de pierre par le collet. Les deux hommes étaient couverts de sangg de la tête aux pieds, mais Deidara se doutait fort bien que ce n'était pas celui de son danna, mais celui des autres ninjas. Sasori commença à parler. Ses mots étaient froids et sa voix était teintée de sadisme.

"À quoi t'as pensé, enfoiré?!"

L'homme se débattait tandis que le câble d'estomac de Sasori pointait son torse pour ensuite le lui entailler. L'homme cria de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Dei comprit pourquoi.

"S-s'il vous plait, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres!"

"Depuis quand les ordres incluent le viol de votre captif?" S'énerva Sasori, attaquant l'homme, encore une fois, créant un flot de sang. "Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi pertir! Je -Je jure que je ne le toucherai plus jamais!" Hurla l'ex-chef ninja.

"Oh, mais je vais m'en assurer personnellement." C'est alors que Deidara remarque que le manteau de Sasori n'était plus sur son dos, exposant ainsi les multiples armes mortelles habituellement cachées dans don dos. Lentement, les outils de torture commencèrent à sortir, effrayant le prisonnier de Sasori, avec raison! "N..noon, je vous en prie, pas ça!"

"Supplier n'a pas servit à tes "amis', ça ne t'aidera pas non-plus." Les armes tournèrent sur elles-même, et l'homme gigota le plus qu'il pu.

"Pourquoi?"

Les deux artistes restèrent interdits. "Tu... Tu ne viens pas... de me demander ça?!"

L'homme vit en cette pause, un chance de gagner du temps et continua à parler. "Pourquoi nous chasser et nous torturer comme ça? Vous auriez facilement pu nous tuer rapidement, et pour moins de troub-"

"C'est tout?" Sasori approcha son visage de celui du ninja. "Je vais te le dire simplement. Toi et tes connards d'acolytes saviez parfaitement quelle situation de merde il a dû endure durant tout se enfance. Vous l'avez attaché avec ses propres vêtements, pour ensuite le violer... Et vous en avez tous ri." Les armes accélérèrent leur mouvement de rotation et touchèrent presque la peau de l'homme. "Et pour ça vous, les monstres que vous êtes, méritiez chaque seconde de cette torture!" Le rouquin avait fini de parler et Deidara regarda avec horreur l'homme du village de roche se faire décapiter. Quand le maitre des pantins eut fini, seule la tête était encore intacte.

Deidara pensait que c'était tout et se retourna pour quitter cette macabre scène.

"Va en enfer."

Il figea, pensant que Sasori l'avait démasqué. Il se retourna lentement et vit, non sans soulagement, qu'en fait, Sasori fixait la tête décapitée. "Tu DEVAIS le trouver la seule fois où il était vulnérable, c'est-ce pas?!" Il plaça son pied sur le dessus de la tête. "La seule maudite fois où il n'avait pas son art, la seule criss de fois où je l'ai mis assez e colère pour qu'il me quitte, il se fait blesser!" Sasori mit un peu de pression sur son pied. Deidara haussa un sourcil. *Quoi?!*

"Si au moins j'avais été là, non... Si je ne m'étais pas mis en colère en premier lieu, il aurait été en sécurité avec moi et rien de tout cela ne se serai produit!!" Le maitre des pantins tremblait. "Tout ça est de ma faute! Merde, comment suis-je sensé le regarder dans les yeux, à présent?!" Il abaissa complètement son pied et Dei entendit un craquement semblable à celui d'une citrouille qu'on écrase. Sasori frappa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus rien d,autre qu'une masse d'os et de cerveau broyé dans une marre de sang. Le rouquin se tint la tête de ses deux mains. "Mais que suis-je sensé faire, maintenant?" Deidara décida de partir à ce moment là, et disparu sans un bruit.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Sasori revint à la chambre plusieurs heures plus tard. Deidara était couché sur le côté, dos

la porte. il se forçait à respirer lentement et gardait les yeux fermés, donnant l'illusion qu'il dormait. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour parler à Sasori, après tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Le rouquin arrête sur le bord du lit. Dei dû user de toute sa force pour ne pas sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une main lui flatter les cheveux. " Pardonne-moi, Deidara." Et sans plus dire mot, le maitre des pantins se glissa sous les couvertures, aux côtés de son partenaire. Les deux artistes tombèrent dans un léger sommeil agité.


	5. Chapitre 5

Deidara et Sasori se levèrent le lendemain pour retourner à la base. Un silence inconfortable régnait mais Sasori ne montrait aucun désir de parler et Deidara n'était pas d'humeur non-plus. À ce rythme, le voyage de retour était l'un des plus rapides qu'ils puissent se souvenir.

Ils soumirent leurs rapports rapidement au bureau de Pein, épargnant les détails sur l'«incident» de Deidara, avant de se rendre à leur chambre.

Deidara lança son sac en direction de son placard avant de se laisser tomber sur leur lit. *Pff bienvenue chez sois...* Sasori commença à défaire ses bagages, ignorant totalement son partenaire. Le silence retombé après leur entretien avec Pein commençait à rendre Deidara fou. "Sasori-danna?"

"Hmm?"

"Écoute, je v-" Un coup à la porte interrompit Deidara.

"J'y vais." décida Sasori, se levant de son bureau. Il ouvrit sur Itachi. "Pein veut te voir." Sasori le suivit, laissant Dei seul avec ses pensées.

Pein avait une mission solo pour le rouquin, qui durerait près d'une semaine. "Danna, pourquoi dois-tu y aller aussitôt? Nous venons à peine de revenir, un!" se plaignit Deidara, lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle.

"Écoute, gamin, mon corps ne se fatigue pas comme le tiens. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de jours de repos pour récupérer après une mission, comme toi tu en a besoin. J'y vais, je serai de retour dans une semaine, fin de l'histoire, compris?"

"Oui, danna, un." Les yeux du jeune blond étaient cloués au sol, une habitude dont il pensait s'être débarrassé. Le maitre des pantins s'en approcha et lui releva la tête, un regard ennuyé au visage. "Essais juste d'éviter les problèmes, ok?"

"Oui, danna, un." Sasori sortit de sa chambre sans plus dire mot.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Dei n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant l'absence de Sasori que de flâner dans la base. Les jours passèrent et il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de son état de mini-dépression. Itachi avait tenté de lui parler durant ce temps, mais il ne portait pas vraiment d'attention à ce que l'Uchiha disait ou faisait. Pour faire plus simple, le blond était déconnecté de la réalité.

Un jour, comme il marchait dans le corridor menant à sa chambre, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait dire à Sasori quand celui-il serait de retour. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire; une partie de lui voulait le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, mais une autre partie de lui voulait- "Deidara?"

"Huh?" Il regarda autour de lui et vit Itachi, accoudé dans le cadre de sa porte de chambre. "Oh, désolé,un. Tu me parlais?"

"Juste depuis les cinq dernières minutes... Ça va?"

"Ça va, un.."

"Pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas un instant?" Lui proposa-t-il, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Ne trouvant pas d'excuse valide pour refuser, Dei le suivit.

Le chambe d'Itachi et Kisame .tait identique à la sienne et Sasori, ormis les poisons, les pantins et l'odeur de glaise. "Où est Kisame. un?"

"Dehors pour s'entrainer. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas." Deidara vit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper et s'assit sur le lit, lâchant un soupir. "C'Est Sasori-Danna... J'essaie de trouver quoi dire quand il reviendra, un."

"Vous vous êtes engueulés?"

"Ouais, si on veut... Et je crois qu'il est encore en colère, un."

Itachi secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de Deidara. "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe autant. Il te traite toujours comme on traite une saleté, il te dit rarement quelque chose de gentil... réveille, Deidara, il ne te mérite pas."

"... J'imagine... un..."

"Tu sais, tu mérites tellement mieux." Deidara sentit Itachi lui agripper le poignet. "I-Itachi, un?"'

"Tellement mieux..." Itachi était beaucoup plus près, à présent. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces du siens. Le blond de libéra de l'emprise d'Itachi et couru vers la porte.

"J-J'dois y aller, un."

Il arrivait devant le porte quand l'Uchiha l'attrapa, le retourna, puis le plaqua dans le mur. "Deidara..."

Le sculpteur se débattit. "Laisse moi partir, un!"

"Sinon quoi?"

"Sinon je t'envoie en enfer en t'explosant la tronche, un!" Deidara ne quittait plus sa glaise après les événement de sa dernière mission, et il en était reconnaissant.

Itachi sourit malicieusement. "Je ne te le conseille pas. Regarde comme cet endroit est petit; tu nous tueras tous les deux, sans aucun doute."

*Je m'en fou* pensa Deidara, comme il fusionnait son chakra avec la glaise. * Il va pleuvoir en enfer avant que je ne laisse quiconque me toucher encore une fois.*

"Alors je te suggère de te relaxer et d'en profiter." Itachi embrassa le cou de Deidara. Le blond ne cessa de gigoter, essayant de repousser l'homme au sharingan le plus loin possible de lui. "Lâche moi, un!"

À ce moment précis, Sasori ouvrit la porte. "Itachi, t'aurais pas vu De- QU'EST-CE ÇA?!"

"DANNA!" cria Deidara, profitant de la distraction pour se libérer de l'Uchiha et de réfugier près de Sasori.

À leur grande surprise aux trois, les bras de ce dernier se refermèrent autour de la fine taille de Deidara. "Itachi, que faisais-tu?"

Itachi ricana. "Pff, rien d'important, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le petit."

"Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire?" demanda Sasori en baissant les yeux sur le jeune blond tremblant et sanglotant,

L'Uchiha roula les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Tu déteste ce gamin et il n'est même pas capable de se défendre lui-même-"

"Deidara, va dans notre chambre." ordonna Sasori, le poussant hors de la chambre d'Itachi.

"Quoi? Mais dann-"

"Gamin, vas dans notre chambre MAINTENANT!" Dei reconnu le ton que son danna employait: c'était le même que l'Akasuna avait utilisé lorsqu'il parlait au ninja d'Iwa. Le blond acquiesça, surpris et intimidé, puis sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rendu dans le corridor, il entendit des cris et des bruits de verre brisé.

Dans sa chambre, Deidara faisait nerveusement les cent pas, effrayé. Et merde, cette fois il avait bien sa glaise, mais il avait encore faillit se faire violer! Il était vraiment pathétique. "Sasori va me détester pour ça, je le sais." Dei décida de s'enfuir pendant un bout de temps; peut-être que quelque jours sans un blond ennuyant allait calmer le maitre des pantins.

Deidara sortit par la fenêtre et partit en courant sous la pleine lune, à l'air frais. Il couru au plus profond de la forêt, dans l'intention de se trouver un habrit. Évidemment, il fut incapable de trouver une grotte; pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de situation arrivait à lui?! Il opta pour une petite clairière, au pied d'un gigantesque saule, ne se souciant même pas de faire un feu. Il était trop fatigué pour y penser, de toutes manières, alors il décida de s'y asseoir et d'y dormir, là, à découvert.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence familière s'approcher.

Il masqua son propre chakra, espérant que Sasori ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. *Merde, danna, veux-tu me blesser tant que ça?!* Le rouquin était de plus en plus proche et s'arrêta à environ 10 pieds de l'endroit où se trouvait Dei. "Deidara?"

Silence

"Deidara, je sais que tu es là. Maintenant dis quelque chose avant que je ne commence à te chercher par la manière forte!"

Toujours rien.

"Tu as jusqu'à trois, gamin. Un, Deux, -"

"J'suis ici, danna..." Ce n'était qu'un soupir, mais Deidara savait que Sasori l'avait entendu, car l'instant d'après, le rouquin se trouvait devant lui, une expression calme au visage. "Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis, gamin?"

Deidara se recroquevilla, refusant de répondre. N'était-ce pas évident, de toutes façons?

"J'attend, gamin."

Apparemment, non; Deidara entendit un soupir exaspéré venant de son danna. "Deidara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis quelque chose, merde!" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?!"

"Désolé"

"Hmm?" Sasori haussa un sourcil. " Pourquoi est-tu -"

"Je suis désolé d"être aussi faible, désolé de toujours te mettre en colère, et je suis désolé que tu doives être avec quelqu'un que tu détestes, un!" La voix de Deidara se brisa lorsqu'il disait ces derniers mots, des larmes louaient sa vision.

Sasori le fixa un moment, puis, subitement, il sortit sa main de son manteau, touchant la tête de Deidara. *Au moins, il m'a répondu....*pensa-t-il, commençant à lui caresser les cheveux. "Calme-toi, Deidara."

"Je vais bien, un." murmura Dei, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

"C'est pour cette raison que tu es assis en plein milieu du bois, en larmes?" Deidara eu l'air encore plus blessé par ces mots, et ses larmes coulèrent plus vite. * merde, je l'ai empiré...* Sasori s'approcha encore plus, caressant toujours la tête du blond. "Écoute, Deidara, je ne suis pas certain de ce qui t'a fait flipper, mais si tu veux que je m'en aill,e je comprendrai." Il retira sa main de sur la tête du jeune artiste et recula. "Je vais y retourner, ok? Deidara?"

WHAM!

"Ooof!" Sasori grogna lorsque Deidara lui sauta dessus, les faisant tous deux heurter durement le sol. "Ne part pas, Danna!" Sanglotait Deidara, un flot de larmes tombant frénétiquement sur le maitre des pantins.

"Ok, ok; je reste! Calme-toi." répondit rapidement Sasori, enlaçant le blond d'un bras, utilisant l'autre pour former des cercles dans son dos. Éventuellement Dei arrêta de pleurer et Sasori s'assit, gardant Deidara près de lui. Il s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche, tenant son partenaire sur son torse.

" Maintenant, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas?"

Deidara leva la tête sur le rouquin. "Tu m'avais dit d'éviter les problèmes, mais alors que tu rentrais, Itachi était sur moi, un. Je croyais que tu allais être fâché, donc j'ai décidé de te donner un peu de répit, en partant quelques temps… »

« Hé bien, c'est une excuse valide… » Marmonna Sasori. « Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui te fait croire que je te déteste? »

« Je te rend toujours la vie dure, on ne peut jamais s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit et rien de ce que je fait ne te plait ou ne fonctionne, un. Ça a du sens si tu me détestes. »

« T'es vraiment un vrai blond, n'est-ce pas? » Deidara regarda Sasori, penchant légèrement sur le côté. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es la seule personne dont je me préoccupe vraiment. Je ne pourrais même pas te détester, même si je le voulais, Dei. »

Cela pris un certain temps à l'esprit de ce dernier pour assimiler l'information, mais quand il comprit, de nouvelles larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Sasori paniqua. *MEEERDEEE, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit cette fois?!* Deidara entoura soudainement ses bras autour du cou de Sasori, l'étranglant presque avec son câlin. « Tu le penses vraiment, un?!»

« Si je dis que oui, vas-tu me laisser respirer? » demanda Sasori, avec peine.

« Désolé, un. » Dei relâcha son emprise, mais resta tout de même dans ses bras, souriant. «Alors… tu le penses vraiment, un?»

«Oui, Deidara, je le pense vraiment. Pourquoi pleures-tu? »

Deidara comme ses larmes coulèrent, il sourit de plus belles. « Parce que je suis trop content, un! Je croyais que tu me détestais et c'était terriblement douloureux parce que je- » Il se bloqua la bouche de sa main droite, rouge comme un homard.

Ce qui était intéressant pour Sasori. « Tu quoi, Deidara? »

« R-rien, un. »

Sasori sourit malicieusement. « Oh mais c'est certainement quelque chose, Deidara. » Il leva une main, et Dei grogna lorsqu'il sentit une pression trop familière sur son corps. Maudites ficelles de chakra… « Vas-tu répondre, Dei? » Sasori fit approcher Deidara d'un mouvement de main. Ce dernier n'essaya même pas de se dégager car il savait bien que c'était parfaitement inutile, il était pris au piège. Sasori et lui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre lorsque les fils de chakra quittèrent son corps, comme Sasori l'embrassa.

Le contact fut bref et Sasori se retira assez rapidement, au cas ou il avait mal interprété. Ce fut le tour de Deidara d'embrasser Sasori, déterminé à ce que ce baiser dure plus longtemps. Sasori retourna le baiser, heureux, entourant la taille du jeune blond alors que celui-ci enlaçait le cou du rouquin. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, les deux étaient essoufflés mais souriants. « Est-ce que c'était ça, que tu voulais me dire? » demanda Sasori.

« Oui, un.» acquiesça Deidara, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il attrapa les mains de son danna et le tira. « On doit y retourner, un. »

« Ouais. » Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la base, main dans la main. « Je me demande bien ce que fait Itachi en ce moment. » se demanda le blond, à haute voix.

L'Akasuna eut un air triomphal. « Probablement en train d'enlever les morceaux de vase de ses cheveux. »

Deidara le dévisagea, éberlué. « Tu lui a cassé un vase sur la tête, un?! »

Sasori hocha positivement la tête. « Ouaip. Juste après que je l'aie rentré dans le mur, mais avant je l'ai poussé dehors, par la fenêtre…. Fermée…. » Dei était bouche-bée. « OOh, ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est cogné la tête sur un arbre en tombant dehors, il ne se souviendra certainement pas de ce qui ce sera passé. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiétais, un, » ronchonna le jeune artiste, faisant rire l'Akasuna. « Personne ne touche à mon Dei-chan sans en subir les conséquences. » Deidara sourit à la façon que Sasori employait son surnom; ce n'était ni froid, ni de ton moqueur comme les autres le disaient, mais au contraire, plein d'amour et de bienveillance. « Danna? »

« Hmm? »

Il lui baisa gentiment la joue. « Je t'aime, un. »

« Je crois que j'avais deviné après notre petite séance d'embrassage* dans les bois. »

« Danna! »

Sasori l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvre « Hahaha! Pardon, et je t'aime aussi. »

*embrassage: n'existe pas!! séance de baisers


	6. Chapitre 6

Sasori regrettait presque d'avoir avoué ses sentiments à Deidara. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait mentit, au contraire, le blond était son univers, et il était plus qu'heureux qu'il ressente la même chose à son égard.

C'est juste que ben.... pour être honnête, Sasori trouvait le blond *fucking* sexy. Ne pas oublier l'emphase sur le *fucking*... Cette dernière pensée, et plusieurs autres encore plus perverses, avait mené le maitre des pantins à se battre contre lui-même. D'un côté, il voulait fourrer sauvagement Deidara. Mais de l'autre côté, connaissant l'histoire de son bien aimé, s'il essayait quelque chose du genre, Dei le repousserait très certainement pour le restant de ses jours. Une bataille difficile, juste pour dire.

Sasori grogna et secoua la tête, comme si sa solution à son problème allait soudainement venir à lui. Que devait-il faire? "Danna?" Le rouquin se retourna pour regarder son partenaire. Le pauvre sculpteur avait l'ai sur le point de s'évanouir. "Pouvons-nous arrêter bientôt, un?"

Sasori acquiesça. "Nous nous arrêtons au prochain village, gamin."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, un!"

"Très bien; Nous nous arrêtons au prochain village, _Deidara_. C'est mieux?"

Le blond lui sourit radieusement. "Parfait, un!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

La première chose que Deidara voulu faire en arrivant sans le village fut manger. Sasori scella Hiruko dans un parchemin de voyage et entra dans le restaurant avec son partenaire, commandant des ramyuns.

Dès qu'il eut ses nouilles, Deidara attrapa son bol et avala pratiquement tout le contenu sous le regard amusé de Sasori. "Affamé, Dei?"

"Un." fut tout ce que ce dernier dit avant de retourner son attention sur la nourriture. Il finit rapidement et se retourna vers Sasori.

"Danna, est-ce que je pourrais avoir des dangos, un?"

"Bien sûr." répondit ce dernier, l'esprit ailleurs. Il appela une serveuse et lui commanda le dessert, le regard cloué sur le paysage du village dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. * Il n'y a pas trop de ninjas, Deidara et moi devrions être en sécurité. Quand-même, nous devrions quitter bientôt-* "Wow, c'est délicieux, un!" Sasori sortit de ses réflexions et se tourna vers son partenaire, curieux. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume.

Deidara dégustait son dessert, ou plus précisément, il entourait délicatement chaque boule de soya de sa langue, les yeux mi-clos, une expression d'extase au visage.

Sasori se leva rapidement et s'éloigna de la table.  
"Danna?"

"Je vais payer, tu peux l'emmener avec toi." fut tout ce que le pauvre Sasori-pervers pût sire lorsqu'il s'éloignait, essayant désespérément d'éviter un éventuel saignement de nez.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Dès que les artistes atteignirent la chambre d'hôtel, Sasori couru à la salle de bain. Le sang giclait de son nez lorsqu'il ferma la porte. "Ouf, juste à temps." Il se pinça le nez et pencha la tête par en arrière. "Maudit soit ce blond d'être aussi désirable! Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serai capable de me contrôler." Après quelques minutes, le rouquin arriva à arrêter le saignement et retourna à sa chambre.

Deidara était assis sur le lit, se déshabillant Il enleva son chandail, le passant lentement par-dessus la tête, montrant inconsciemment son corps d'une façon assez sensuelle. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Sasori.

" Danna!"

SLAM!

Sasori fixait le miroir de la salle de bain, essayant encore une fois d'arrêter le sang de couler.

"FUCK!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Cela prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour arrêter son sang de couler, plus de mouchoirs, aussi, et donc, lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, Deidara était sous les couvertures l'air endormi.

Le maitre des pantins se rendit jusqu'au lit et y grimpa, baissant les yeux sur le sculpteur. Les cheveux de Deidara n'étaient pas attachés, et il avait un air serein, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Il ressemble à un ange..." Sasori se rapprochait inconsciemment du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. * Contrôle-toi. CONTRÔLE-TOI!* Sasori posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Dei, incapable de contrôler son corps.

Le jeune artiste grogna et commença à s'étirer, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Sasori le remarqua et s'éloigna de lui.

"Danna?"

"Oui?"

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Pour rien… maintenant, dors. »

À suivre….


	7. Chapitre 7

« Pour rien… maintenant, dors. » Murmura Sasori, tournant dos à Deidara. Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une paire de mains entourer son torse. « Pourquoi ai-je de la difficulté à te croire, un ? » Lui susurra doucement Dei à l'oreille. Sasori frissonna. Ce blondinet n'arrangeait vraiment pas sa situation……

Le jeune sculpteur arrêta un moment, l'air pensif, avant de glisser tout doucement sa main vers le bas du corps de son danna. Ce dernier réalisa trop tard ses intentions et ne réussit pas à l'arrêter avant que les mains n'atteignent leur destination. « Sasori danna… t'es … bandé, un »

(N/A franchement… quel tact xD)

« Merci de le souligner…. » Sasori grogna de plus belles avant de se dégager de l'emprise du plus jeune.

Dei le fixa un instant, avant de se hisser sur les jambes de Sasori, s'asseyant carrément sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ok…. S'il n'arrêtait pas très bientôt, ils allaient avoir un problème et un gros !

« Danna, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

Sasori soupira et lança un regard au sculpteur confus. « Écoute, Dei… » Merde… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui dire ça? « JE t'aime, je t'aime plus que quiconque ou quoi que ce soit dans ce monde. Et je suis pas mal attiré par toi… Je crois que c'est pas mal évident en ce moment (N/A : DUH!)… Mais je sais quel genre de passé tu as avec.. Ça… et je ne veux surtout pas te blesser…. » Pourquoi diable était-ce si dur à dire ?

Deidara le fixa, l'air étonné, ses yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes. « Tu vois, je t'ai blessé…. » Constata l 'aîné, se préparant à essuyer tendrement les larmes de son bien aimé.

« Comment ça ? »

Sasori figea. « Quoi ? »

« Comment se fait-il que tu me veuilles à ce point ? » Deidara se cacha à l'aide de ses mains, ses larmes coulant à flots à travers ses doigts, tombant sur les draps. « Après tous ces gens qui m'ont possédé, après toutes ces fois où mon corps a été utilisé…. Comment ce fait-il que tu veuilles encore d'une personne aussi sale que moi, un ? » Ne se cachant plus, il regarda son partenaire droit dans les yeux, son regard reflétant toute la souffrance et la confusion qu'il éprouvait.

Sasori cligna des yeux, puis l'enlaça amoureusement. « Mais c'est parce que tu es mon Dei-chan, et que je t'aime peu importe le genre de passé que tu as eu. »

Se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions, Deidara l'enlaça à son tour. « Tu le pense vraiment, Sasori danna ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Très bien alors, danna… » Sasori remarqua le soudain changement de voix et d'attitude de son cadet et vit un Deidara tout souriant lorsqu'il mit fin au petit câlin de réconfort. Deidara colla alors soudainement ses lèvres aux siennes, s'accrochant au cou de Sasori.

Le rouquin finit par réagir au choc, répondant au baiser, tirant Deidara vers lui et autorisant à balader ses mains sur la délicate silhouette de son amour.

Il les fit basculer sur le lit en exerçant une légère pression sur les épaules de son cher et tendre, de façon à ce que Dei se retrouve sous lui. Le jeune blond ne sembla pas être dérangé par le changement de position, à en juger par les doux soupirs qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche ; Il appréciait plutôt ce moment, se collant le plus possible contre le torse de son danna.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Sasori le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux… dans l'œil visible, du moins…

« Dei… t'en es certain ? »

« Oui danna. » Répondit ce dernier, à bout de souffle. « Je n'ai aucun problème, puisque c'est toi. , un »

« Dans ce cas… » Sasori attaqua littéralement les lèvres de son cadet, le prenant par surprise. Deidara ferma les yeux à nouveau, prenant appuis sur le corps et dans les cheveux de son amant, mêlant ses doigts aux douces mèches rousses. Il sentit Sasori lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure et lui ouvrit tout de suite, le laissant prendre entièrement contrôle de sa bouche, s'abandonnant à lui, après une très brève bataille de langues, bien entendu.

Deidara ne pu empêcher un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps entier lorsque l'Akasuna caressa passionnément sa silhouette plutôt féminine. Il ne pouvait se remémorer la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait autant pris soin de son corps. Inconsciemment, il commença à lever le chandail de Sasori.

(N/A : ATTENTION SCÈNE EXPLICITE 18+ ! mineurs : RECULEZ, ALLEZ SOUS VOTRE LIT ET APPELLEZ VOTRE MAMAN À LA RESCOUSSE : DEMANDEZ-LUI DONC D'OÙ VIENNENT LES BÉBÉS…XD)

Évidemment, Sasori s'en rendit compte. **Il doit s'impatienter.. Hé hé** Il sourit et l'aida à enlever son chandail, se sentant de plus en plus chaud et excité. Baissant les yeux au niveau du blondinet, une vue des plus érotiques s'offrait à lui : Deidara, les yeux mi-clos, rougissant, couché, à sa portée.. **Miam… **« Sasori Danna… »

Le rouquin effleura doucement les lèvres de Dei, l'embrassant tendrement, arrêtant sur la joue, le menton, l'autre joue, continuant lentement le long de son cou, le mordant à la base de sa gorge.

Deidara poussa un cri face à ces nouvelles sensations, gémissant lorsque Sasori embrassait chaque endroit où la peau de son corps était visible, descendant toujours plus bas, mais s'arrêtant en haut de la ceinture, à la limite de ses pantalons. Dei écartilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le maître des pantins baisser ses pantalons et ses boxers en un seul mouvement, avant de le sentir souffler de l'air froid sur son membre déjà dur. Il vit un sourire en coin sur le visage de Sasori lorsqu'il s'assit et su immédiatement qu'il planifiait quelque chose… **Hmm ? Mais qu'est-ce qu-** Il poussa un autre cri lorsque quelque chose de froid et humide le pénétra.

Il commença à haleter et baissa les yeux. Les deux mains de Sasori lui agrippaient la taille…. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de e qui était en lui…. Cherchant toujours sa respiration, il commença à examiner son partenaire : ses yeux… sa poitrine…. Son estomac… woo… Les yeux du blond s'élargirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait.

Sasori l'avait pénétré avec son câble d'estomac….

« D..Danna ? » Ses grands yeux s'élargirent de plus belle avec la peur…. Il savait parfaitement que ce câble était normalement enduit de poison..

« Shh. » Chuchota Sasori, s'étirant pour embrasser son partenaire tout tremblotant. « Tout va bien. Il n'y a rien de toxique en toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le promets. » Dei relaxa à ces mots ; il lui faisait confiance.

Dès qu'il fut habitué à la sensation, Deidara commença à bouger et Sasori bougea son câble en lui. Le jeune artiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haleter ; Il était habitué aux parties du corps, et au sang, en lui, alors le métal froid était tout nouveau pour lui. Il gémit plus fort lorsque Sasori toucha un certain endroit qui lui fit voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. L'Akasuna haussa un sourcil et recommença le mouvement, reçevant exactement la même réaction de sa part. « Là ! Un ! » Murmura-t-il, sentant quelques gouttes de sueurs glisser le long de son front.

Sasori retira son câble et écarta un peu plus les jambes de Deidara, se positionnant consciencieusement. « Prêt, Dei-chan ? » Un petit mouvement de tête lui répondit qu'oui et lentement, Sasori le pénétra.

Deidara arqua son dos et agrippa les draps autour de lui, ses jointures tournant au blanc tant il forçait. Il baissa les yeux sur son amant : « Tu n'as pas à être aussi doux, un. »

Un sourire en coin, Sasori rétorqua : « Très bien alors.. » Avant de se retirer et d'empaler plus rapidement le jeune artiste.

Deidara cria et gémit de plaisir au fur et à mesure que Sasori créait un rythme stable dans leurs ébats, se poussant durement et rapidement en lui. Le jeune blond respirait très rapidement, cherchant son air par bout, leurs deux corps se tordant et glissant avec la sueur. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un le prendre volontairement et c'était une expérience merveilleuse à ses yeux. Son corps devenait tellement chaud qu'il su qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir bien longtemps… « SasorIIIIII ! » Cria-t-il en relâchant sa semence sur leurs estomacs, se sentant lourd et fatigué.

Le rouquin sentit son amant se serrer autour de son membre et vint en lui, gémissant doucement son nom, avant de se retirer complètement.

Pendant quelques minutes, la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre était leurs respirations saccadées. Finalement, Deidara força son corps à se lever et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sasori, l'embrassant langoureusement. Sasori l'enlaça et lui retourna le geste, les inclinant prudemment sur le lit. «Tu te sens bien, Dei ? »

« Ouais, un. » Répondit-t-il, souriant et se rapprochant de son danna. Sasori lui répondit par un sourire et le serra contre sa poitrine, son cœur battant la chamade. Le jeune blond était épuisé et commençait à s'endormir. Alors qu'il partait bel et bien pour le royaume des songes, il entendit fredonner une douce mélodie… Il ouvrit les yeux, tant bien que mal, et scruta la noirceur, à la recherche du visage de son amant. « Sasori danna, quelle est cette chanson, un ? »

Le maître des pantins aurait certainement rougit s'il en avait la capacité. « C'est qu'une mélodie. Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais jeune, et quand elle mourut, ma grand-mère me l'a chanté à son tour… »

Deidara nicha son visage dans le cou de Sasori. « J'aime bien, un. » Le rouquin resta silencieux, un bout de temps, et quand Deidara allait dire quelque chose, il recommença à la chanter (chanté, pas fredonné), le guidant dans son sommeil.


	8. Épilogue commentez!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~De retour au présent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

«Deidara, aller, réveille!»

«Hmm?» Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et focusa sur Konan. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, un?»

«Ben il y a que t'es dans la lune depuis 10 minutes, environ… Aller! Maintenant, réponds à ma question: Pourquoi aimes-tu Sasori? »

Deidara réfléchit un instant, puis lui sourit. «Je crois que j'aime Sasori danna…. Parce que c'est mon danna.»

"Huh?" Konan lui lança un regard confus «C'est quoi ce genre de réponse?»

«Le genre de réponse que tu recevras de sa part.» cita une voix. Les deux jeunes membres de l'Akatsuki se retournèrent et aperçurent un visage familier dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«DANNA!» s'écria Deidara, se précipitant vers le maître des pantins, le faisant pratiquement tomber à la renverse en lui sautant dessus. «Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant demain, un!»

«Je suis revenu plus tôt» Répondit Sasori, passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de Dei. «Et j'suis complètement épuisé..» Le rouquin se dirigea vers leur chambre, Deidara le suivant comme un petit chien de poche. Konan secoua la tête sur ce portrait. Il valait mieux abandonner cette cause perdue d'avance : ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre Deidara.

Dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre, Sasori laissa tomber ses sacs à côté de la porte et se traina avec tant bien que mal sur leur lit. Dei se changea et le suivit peu après. «Tu n'as pas à dormir tout de suite, Dei-chan.»

«Mais je veux dormir avec toi, danna, un.»

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel et invita le jeune artiste à dormir dans ses bras, contre lui. Il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans les longues mèches blondes de son amant, appréciant la douceur des longues mèches blondes et leur odeur unique qui lui avait particulièrement manqué. «Danna….»

Sasori ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard suppliant que Deidara lui lançait. «Q'est-ce que tu veux, gamin?»

Deidara sourit et embrassa son amant sur la joue. «Ma chanson, un. »

Sasori ri sous cape et passa, une fois de plus sa main dans la chevelure blonde (N/A: Fait par SUNSILK, t'as besoin de chevelurapie!) de Deidara. Sasori se rapprocha de dei, lui chantonant leur mélodie tout bas dans l'oreille. Après un certain temps, Deidara était endormi. Sasori sourit et lui posa un simple bec. «Je t'aime, Dei-chan. »

«Je t'aime aussi, Sasori Danna, un.» marmonna Dei. Il ne se rendormi que lorsque Son amant l'embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
